Especial de Noche de Brujas de las Pretty Cure
by animextreme
Summary: Especiales basados en los Especiales de Noche de Brujas de los Simpson.


Capítulo 1: La locura de la lectura, el castigo del tiempo.

Esto ocurre al final del fic del "Hermano de Serenity".

Dave y las Yes Pretty Cure 5 iban en un automóvil a una posada que iban a cuidar.

Día martes.

-Bueno, fue un viaje largo, pero ya casi llegamos-decía Dave, que estaba ansioso de llegar a la posada.

-¿Te acordaste de cerrar la puerta de tu Mansión?-preguntaba Komachi.

-¡Rayos!-decía Dave.

Miércoles.

Dave tuvo que regresarse para cerrar la puerta de su casa.

-Bueno, fue un viaje largo pero ya casi llegamos otra vez-decía Dave, que ya estaba impaciente por llegar a la posada.

-¿Te acordaste de cerrar la puerta trasera de tu Mansión?-preguntaba Komachi nuevamente.

-¡Me lleva el chanfle!-decía Dave, molestándose aún más.

Jueves.

Dave estaba de muy malhumor, debido a que tuvo que hacer doble viaje por su mala memoria.

-Hay no, dejamos a Nozomi-san en la estación de servicio-decía Urara, pero Dave estaba de muy malhumor que ignoró lo que había dicho Urara, igual los demás.

-Oigan, ¿Y Nozomi-san?-seguía diciendo Urara, mientras los demás la ignoraban.

Dave y las Yes se bajaron del automóvil al llegar a la posada que iban a cuidar, saludando al encargado.

-Ah, qué bien, llegaron los chimpancés que ordene, (Risas) mírenlos jugando alegres y traviesos-decía Seto Kaiba, mientras veía a los supuestos chimpancés, que no eran más que Dave y las Yes.

-Mmm., disculpa hermano, pero son los que van a cuidar la posada-decía su hermano menor, Mokuba Kaiba.

-Ah, bien, pues que se pongan a trabajar-decía Seto.

Ya dentro de la posada.

-Esta mansión tiene una larga y pintoresca historia, fue construida sobre un cementerio Indio, ha sido sede de rituales satánicos, quema de brujas y 5 especiales de reggaetón de Daddy Yankee, Wisin y Yandel y Don Omar-decía Seto.

-Ay, que escalofrío, decía Rin, ya que no le gustaba para nada el reggaetón.

De repente, el ascensor se abre y deja caer litros de sangre desde su interior.

-Mmm, que extraño, la sangre viene del segundo piso-decía Seto.

Mientras con Kurumi Mimino.

Bumbee estaba regando el jardín, cuando de adentro del laberinto sale Kurumi, haciéndole un agujero desde adentro con una sierra eléctrica.

-Oye, encontré la salida del laberinto-decía Kurumi, como si nada, arrojando la sierra eléctrica a un lado.

-(Bufido) Maldita rapaz-decía Bumbee-No, no, paciencia con la chica, alguna de sus amigas puede volverse loca y hacerla picadillo a la haggis-decía Bumbee mentalmente.

-¿Que es haggis?-preguntaba Kurumi, sin darse cuenta que le había leído la mente a Bumbee.

-¿Eh? Leíste mi pensamiento, tú tienes el Ron-decía Bumbee.

-Será el Don, ¿No?-decía Kurumi.

-Shh, ¿Quieres que te demanden? Mira muchacha, si alguna de tus amigas alucina, usa ese don tuyo para llamarme y acudiré corriendo… Pero no leas mi pensamiento de las 4 a las 5, ese es mi tiempo-decía Bumbee, mientras se iba a hacer su trabajo de jardinero.

Mokuba había cortado el cable de la señal de la televisión, para después irse con su hermano.

-Si cortando la televisión por cable y llevándome los libros, puedo estar seguro de que esos gusanos trabajaran honestamente-decía Seto.

-Hermano, ¿No has pensado que tal vez eso causó que los antiguos encargados enloquecieran y mataran a sus amigos?-preguntaba Mokuba.

-Mmm, tal vez, si al volver todos están muertos te debo una gaseosa-decía Seto, mientras arrancaba su auto y se iba del lugar.

Mientras, dentro de la mansión/posada.

-Mmm, hay interferencia, y yo que quería ver Nacional Geographyc o History, voy a buscar un libro en la biblioteca-decía Komachi, mientras trataba de ver la televisión, pero como habían cortado el cable de la señal, era obvio que por eso no funcionaba, fue a buscar un libro en la biblioteca, pero para su sorpresa, no había ni un libro, todos los estantes estaban vacíos.

-No hay ninguno, ¿Qué les parece?-decía Komachi, muy tranquila aparentemente.

-Komachi, me impresionas, lo estás tomando con mucha calma-decía Karen impresionada.

-Los voy a matar, los voy a matar a todos-decía Komachi habiéndose alterado repentinamente por la falta de libros y televisión, lo cual hizo que sus amigas empezaran a gritar.

-¡Komachi!-decía Karen gritando.

-¡Huy, perdón! Voy a buscar algo para entretenerme… Voy a buscar la colección de hachas… Hasta pronto…-decía Komachi, mientras se iba cerrando la puerta, con una mirada diabólica.

-Karen-san, ¿Komachi-san nos va a matar?-preguntaba Urara con mucho miedo.

-Habrá que esperar para ver-decía Karen.

-Por alguna razón, siento que Seto y su hermano pequeño tiene que ver en algo con esto-decía Dave mentalmente, mientras veía los acontecimientos pasar.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Komachi estaba buscando, por si casualidad se podía encontrar un libro, cuando de repente un fantasma con la apariencia de Nuts en su forma humana se le aparece.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Komachi?-preguntaba Nuts, o eso parecía ser.

-Un libro, el que sea-decía Komachi.

-No hasta que mates a tus amigos-decía Nuts.

-¿Por qué matar a mis amigos?-preguntaba Komachi.

-Ahh… Serán felices de fantasmas-decía Nuts.

-Tú no te vez feliz-decía Komachi.

-¡Yo soy feliz, muy feliz! Laralaralaralara, ¿Vez? Si matas a tus amigos, te daré un libro-decía Nuts, muy directo.

Mientras, en la habitación de Komachi.

-¿Komachi? ¿Komachi? Mmm, debe de haber una ventana en toda esta oscuridad-decía Karen, mientras estaba buscando a Komachi, y de repente ve una máquina de escribir, en la cual estaban escritas las palabras: "Me siento bien".

-"Me siento bien", vaya, que alivio-decía Karen, mientras repentinamente en todas las paredes estaban escrito en distintos lugares y muchas veces, la frase: Sin libros y sin televisión, Komachi pierde la cabeza".

-Ya no estoy tan animada-decía Karen entrándole un miedo repentino, y también con un mal presentimiento.

Como por acto de magia, Komachi se presenta, pero con una actitud maligna y a la vez calmada, haciendo que su amiga Karen gritara del miedo.

-¿Pero qué te parece, Karen? Necesito un buen lema, había pensado en algo como: "Sin Libros y sin televisión, Komachi pierde…", pero no sé qué puedo perder-decía Komachi, como si no supiera lo que estuviera diciendo.

-¿la cabeza?-preguntaba Karen.

-Me parece perfecto-decía Komachi, mientras instantáneamente la misma empezaba a actuar como si de un loco se tratara, y repentinamente empieza a corretear a Karen.

Karen casi enseguida encuentra un bate que estaba cubierto con vidrio, el cual tenía un mensaje que decía: "Rómpase en caso de amigas locas".

-No te me acerques, Komachi-decía Karen, mientras hacía como podía para defenderse de su amiga Komachi.

En ese momento Komachi le estuvo pidiendo el bate a Karen todo ese tiempo, con expresiones de una loca de manicomio. Pero una vez que se viera en un espejo que estaba al lado suyo, se asustó que terminara desmayándose cayendo por las escaleras.

Karen llevó arrastras a Komachi a un compartimiento donde había comida y sin que lo supiera, también libros.

-¡Quédate ahí hasta que se quite lo loca! Mmm, Paté para la cena-decía Karen, mientras tomaba dicha cosa para la comida.

Minutos después.

-¿Komachi? Soy Nuts, oye mira, algunas ánimas y yo estamos preocupados porque el proyecto no avanza-decía Nuts.

-No puedo matar, estoy leyendo-decía Komachi mientras leía la novela: "El Resplandor", de Stephen King.

¡Ay, maldita sea! Vamos-decía Nuts en forma humana, o alguien con su apariencia, mientras un hombre lobo, un vampiro y una momia lo ayudaban a arrastrarla, para que siguiera con su trabajo.

-Ay, noooo-decía Komachi, mientras trataba de quedarse con un libro.

Minutos después.

Komachi tenía un hacha, mientras la usaba para romper la puerta que tenía enfrente.

-¡Aun hay más!-decía Komachi, mientras pudo hacerle un agujero a la puerta, pero al fijarse lo que había detrás de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

¡Rayos!-decía Komachi.

2 minutos después.

-¡Aún hay más!-decía Komachi, mientras hacia otro agujero en otra puerta, para volver a equivocarse, al ver a Nozomi enfrente suyo.

-Hola Komachi, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-¡Maldición!-decía Komachi, al parecer este no era su día de suerte.

3 minutos después.

Komachi había hecho otro agujero en una puerta nuevamente, pero esta vez se aseguró de que sus amigas estuvieran del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ah, ¿quieren saber cómo se mata una familia en un programa de horror de Las Pretty Cure? Todo esto y más en 60 minutos-decía Komachi, mientras sus amigas gritaban horripilantemente, mientras hacían todo lo posible por huir de Komachi.

-Policía, soy Karen Minazuki, mi amiga se volvió loca y me quiere matar, cambio-decía Karen, mientras trataba de comunicarse con la policía con un intercomunicador.

-oh, gracias a Dios que cambio, me asusté mucho-decía el policía, que al escuchar lo que decían en el intercomunicador, terminaba la comunicación.

-No contestan-decía Karen.

-No te preocupes Karen, puedo usar mi Don para llamar a Bombee-decía Kurumi, mientras estaba usando su extraño Don.

Mientras, en la casa de Bombee.

Bumbee estaba viendo en una televisión portátil en programa de National Geographyc, cuando al terminar el programa, salen las noticias.

-Y esta era la primera vez que ella volaba en avión…-decía el reportero.

-¿Eh? Changos esa chiquilla y sus amigas están en peligro-decía Bumbee, mientras iba corriendo a ayudar a Kurumi, junto con sus televisión portátil, que dejó caer repentinamente.

-¡Allá voy para rescatarlos!-decía Bumbee.

Ya dentro de la mansión/hotel.

-Muy bien loca, quiero ver que es lo que tienes-decía Bumbee.

En ese instante Komachi que estaba escondida detrás de una cortina le da un hachazo en la espalda.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?-decía Bumbee, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo vas a desmanchar la alfombra!-decía Rin a Karen.

-Ya veré después como lo hago-decía Karen.

-¡Debo matar familia!-decía Komachi con un hacha en la mano, como si de un zombi se tratase, para lo cual corrieron por sus vidas.

Ya afuera de la mansión, había nieve por todos lados, por lo que les era muy difícil andar en la nieve.

Parecía que Komachi las alcanzaría, hasta que Urara se tropezó, y notó que había una televisión portátil transmitiendo un programa de History.

Komachi estaba a punto de atacar, cuando Urara se atravesó.

-No, Komachi-san, mira-decía Urara enseñándole la tele portátil con el programa de History transmitiéndose.

-Ah, televisión con programa de History, la parte secreta, ya no quiero matar, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero-decía Komachi, que se andaba tranquilizando aparentemente-Si quiero-decía Komachi, asustándolas, para luego volver a tranquilizarse.

-No quero, no quiero, no quiero, no-decía Komachi, tranquilizándose totalmente.

Al ver esto, tanto Rin, como Urara, Karen y Kurumi, se tranquilizaron.

-Vengan amigas, siéntanse en la nieve con Komachi, alrededor del cálido y reconfortante fulgor de la televisión y sus maravillas de History-decía Komachi, mientras las demás se acercaron a ver el programa.

Horas después.

Tanto Komachi, Karen, Urara Rin y Kurumi estaban congeladas, tanto que no podían mover ni un musculo.

-En vivo desde Costa Rica, los premios "Lo nuestro" con su conductor y el maratón de reggaetón de Daddy Yankee, Wisin y Yandel y Don Omar-decía el presentador.

-Komachi, cámbiale-decía Kurumi.

-No puedo moverme-decía Komachi.

-No-decían Karen, Urara, Rin y Kurumi.

-¡Quiero matar, quiero matar!-decía Komachi.

Mientras con Nozomi y Dave.

-Dave-sama, ¿Estás seguro que merecen ese castigo?-preguntaba Nozomi a Dave.

-Sí, se lo merecen por dejarte olvidada-decía Dave.

-¿Qué no me olvidó también?-´preguntaba Nozomi.

-No, sólo que me hicieron volver tantas veces que me hicieron ponerme de malhumor-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo, aunque no estoy segura si deba perdonarte, pero podría cambiar de opinión si aceptas, ¿Una cita?-decía Nozomi.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo te lo debo por olvidarte en la estación de servicio, Y no te preocupes por ellas, una vez que hayas aprendido su lección, las descongelaré-decía Dave, mientras iba a su primera cita con Nozomi.

Mientras en otro punto en el tiempo, en donde todas las Happiness Charge se habían reunido (Entre los capítulos 44 y 45 de Happiness Charge.)

En la mansión de Hime, con Megumi, Hime, Yuuko, Iona, Blue, Seiji y Dave.

-Sabes Megumi, he tenido mis problemas, pero sentado aquí contigo y Iona, Yuuko, Seiji, Blue-sama y Dave-sama aquí en mi hogar y en este hermoso País libre, siento que soy una chica en verdad afortunada-decía Himelda Windows Queen The Blue Sky, más conocida como Hime Shirayuki.

-Hime, tienes la mano atorada en el tostador-decía Megumi.

Al darse cuenta de esto Hime, trato de quitárselo, incluso golpeándolo contra la pared muchas veces, hasta que por fin pudo quitárselo, relajándose.

-Se te metió otra vez-decía Yuuko a Hime.

Y como era de esperarse, Hime hizo todo lo posible para quitárselo nuevamente.

En el sótano.

-No ha de ser tan difícil de reparar un tostador, con la herramienta adecuada-decía Hime, mientras con una piedra golpeaba al tostador, haciendo que se le cayera la tapa, para ver qué tan dañado estaba.

-Si tú lo dices, Hime, pero lo dudo-deshua-decía Ribborn, que la acompañaba en esa ocasión.

5 horas después.

-Listo, mejor que nuevo-decía Hime, habiendo reparado el tostador, lo raro es que el tostador tenia tecnología que ni siquiera debería existir en su Universo.

-¿Cómo se supone que conseguiste esa tecnología?-preguntaba Ribborn con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Y ahora, el pan de la prueba-decía Hime, mientras ponía un pan en el tostador.

De repente el tostador empieza a brillar y a echar chispas, Hime va a tocarlo al igual que Ribborn, y repentinamente comienzan el viaje en el tiempo.

-Miren esto, soy la primera persona que regresa en el tiempo-decía Hime.

-Corrección, la segunda-decía Homura Akemi, que había aparecido automáticamente.

-Cierto Homura-chan-decía Madoka, amiga de Homura, que la estaba acompañando

-Silencio-decía Homura.

Una vez que terminaran su viaje en el tiempo, pudo ver que había llegado a la era de los dinosaurios.

-Volví al tiempo en que los dinosaurios no existían, solamente en los zoológicos-decía Hime impresionada.

-Técnicamente ni son zoológicos-deshua-decía Ribborn.

-N-No caigas en el pánico, recuerda el consejo que te dio Blue-sama antes de que te convirtieras en Pretty Cure-decía Hime.

-Y si algún día regresas en el tiempo, no vayas a tocar nada, porque el más mínimo cambio puede alterar el futuro como no te imaginas-decía Blue en un flashback que tenía Hime.

-(bufido) Mientras me quede bien quietecita y no toque nada, no destruiré el futuro-decía Hime.

-Lo dudo mucho, Hime-decía Ribborn.

En ese momento, un mosquito más grande que uno normal estaba molestando a Hime.

-¡Maldito bicho! ¡Te vas a ir al demonio!-decía Hime, mientras al darle in manotazo al mosquito, lo mató instantáneamente.

-Hime, ¿Qué has hecho?-decía Ribborn.

-Ah, pero fue un insignificante mosquito, no puede cambiar el futuro, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?-decía Hime preocupada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-decía Ribborn.

En eso el tostador del tiempo las regresa al futuro.

-Huy, ya regresé-decía Hime aliviada.

Sí, eso es obvio-decía Ribborn.

En el comedor.

Hime vio que estaban Megumi, Yuuko, Iona y Seiji, extrañamente no estaban Dave y Blue.

-Ah, mis hermosos amigos, no cambió nada-decía Hime.

-Hay algo muy extraño aquí, todo se siente diferente, todo lo siento muy diferente-decía Ribborn.

De repente de escucha como una alarma, y aparece una especie de tele con tecnología futurista con Blue en la pantalla.

-¡Buenos días esclavos míos!-decía Blue.

-¡Buenos días, amo!-decían todos, menos Hime y Ribborn.

-Blue-sama, ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? Se supone que tiene que estar protegiendo el mundo-decía Hime.

-Rayos, temía que pasaría algo así, pero que Blue-sama se convirtiera en el malo, eso no me lo esperaba-decía Ribborn con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Enseguida la alarma suena una vez más.

Oh, veo que tenemos una actitud negativa en el Sector 2, voy a pedirles a todos que se congelen y se preparen para Bluefranducación-decía Blue.

-¿Bluefranducación?-decían Hime y Ribborn con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas, Hime? Blue-sama es el amo y señor incuestionable del Universo-decía Megumi.

-¡Me lleva el chanfle! Si Dave-sama se entera, me va a dar un castigo nivel 15, tengo que hacer algo-decía Hime mentalmente.

-Y mejor piensa en algo, esta situación me recuerda a la paradoja del abuelo-decía Ribborn.

Repentinamente una nave futurística se lleva la mansión de Hime a una especie de reclusorio, que decía: Centro de Bluefranducación, donde se reúne el aire para que le dobleguen el espíritu.

-Bueno, amigos y amigas, quiero ver una gran sonrisa-decía Blue por medio de una pantalla, mientras a los demás los jalaban con unos ganchos en las mejillas, para que pudieran sonreír.

-Relájense, los ganchos hacen el trabajo-decía Blue.

-¡Y tú de que rayos te ríes! ¿Eh?-decía Hime con malhumor a Iona.

Mientras Hime se quejaba del dolor de sus mejillas por los ganchos, Blue seguía hablando en la pantalla.

-Y por si la sonrisa no los animó, hay algo que nunca falla, un vaso de deliciosa leche tibia, una siesta y una lobotomía Fontal-decía Blue.

-No es tan malo Hime, te meten tubos por la nariz y dejan que te quedes con tu cacho de cerebro, mira, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, hola chiquito, quien es esa chica, quien es-decía Yuuko, que al parecer la estaban transformando en una retrasada mental.

-¡Anímate, Hime!-decían Megumi y Iona al mismo tiempo, como retrasadas mentales.

-¡Es lindo!-decía Seiji, que al parecer estaba peor que las 3 juntas.

-¡Nooooooo!-decía Hime, mientras corría al ver lo que le hacían a sus amigas y a Seiji.

Pero Hime se vio rodeada de varias Pretty Cure, a las cuales Blue les había lavado el cerebro.

-¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué hago?-Se preguntaba Hime, ya que no tenía escapatoria alguna.

-Hime, transfórmate en Cure Princess-decía Ribborn.

En ese momento, cuando Hime iba a transformarse en Cure Princess, Dave aparece y empieza a atacar a todas las Pretty Cure enemigas con Kaiser Waves y patadas.

-¿Dave? ¿Pero cómo?-decía Hime.

-Más acción y menos palabras, te lo explicaré después, tenemos que encontrar ese tostador y volver en el tiempo-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama, sabía que vendría-decía Ribborn.

-¿Vas a ir conmigo?-preguntaba Hime.

-Claro, tengo que asegurarme de que no hagas algo que pueda empeorar el futuro-decía Dave.

-¿Y cómo es que los demás fueron afectados, pero tú no?-preguntaba Hime.

-Es debido a que soy un dios, Blue también puede ser un dios, pero es un dios menor, mientras que yo soy un dios de nivel Omniversal, para lo cual yo quedo fuera de cualquier paradoja temporal-decía Dave.

-¿Omniversal?-preguntaba Hime, mientras seguían huyendo de los que querían atraparlos.

-Sí, por si no te has dado cuenta, además del Multiverso o Multiversos, existen los Omniversos, los Megaversos-decía Dave.

Una vez que llegaran a la mansión de Hime.

-Tenemos que regresar y arreglar el futuro-decía Hime, tomando el tostador del tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé, hazlo rápido antes que lleguen ellas-decía Dave.

-Sí, hazlo rápido-decía Ribborn.

De esa forma Hime, junto con Dave, viajó en el tiempo a la era de los dinosaurios.

Una vez llegando a dicha época.

-Ahora sí no voy a tocar nada-decía Hime decidida.

-Eso espero-decía Ribborn.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-decía Dave, apuntando con su dedo atrás.

Hime volteó y vio a un Tiranosaurio Rex que estaba dispuesto a devorarlos.

Hime automáticamente empezó a huir del Tiranosaurio, a Dave le era fácil esquivar las cosas, en cambio a Hime le era muy difícil esquivar los obstáculos.

-No tocar, no tocar nada, no debo tocar, no debo tocar, no…-decía Hime esquivando los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino, ya que no quería alterar el futuro, nuevamente, pero al final, cuando pensaba en sentarse, terminó apachurrando a una especie de anfibio parecido a un pez.

-Soy una tarada, aplasté un pescado-decía Hime.

-Vaya que lo eres-decía Ribborn con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno, peor es nada-decía Dave.

Después en un parpadeo Dave, Ribborn y Hime volvieron al futuro.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-preguntaba Hime.

-Parece que estamos en una extraña tierra de gigantes-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Hime.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-decía Ribborn.

-Miren-decía Dave.

De repente algo arrancó la pared de la mansión de Hime, y eran unas versiones gigantes de Hibiki y Kanade.

-Mira unos gusanos que se parecen a Dave-sama, Ribborn y a Hime-chan, ¿Los matamos?-decía Hibiki.

-Bueno-decía Kanade.

Hime automáticamente huyó, pero Dave le dio una mordida al dedo índice de Hibiki antes de irse con Hime.

-Maldición, el gusano que se parece a Dave-sama me mordió-decía Hibiki quejándose del dolor.

-¿Los gusanos tienen dientes?-preguntaba Kanade con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Casi al instante la pareja estaba de vuelta en la era de los dinosaurios, nuevamente.

Hime se veía que estaba cansada de viaje por el tiempo, Dave estaba como si nada, el Tiranosaurio Rex estaba por atacar, cuando Dave distraído y sin querer estornudó contra el dinosaurio involuntariamente, el Tiranosaurio Rex terminó enfermándose por contagio, y como una reacción en cadena terminó contagiando a los demás de sus especie, que caían muertos instantáneamente.

-Una masacre masiva de dinosaurios-decía Ribborn.

-¡Dave-sama!-decía Hime

-Ups, perdón-decía Dave sin querer queriendo.

-Esto se va a poner feo-decía Hime sin ánimos de decir nada.

De inmediato volvieron al futuro con un parpadeo, lo que se encontraron en este futuro fue algo increíble, tanto Megumi, Yuuko y Iona recibían a Dave como si estuviera en un palacio real, mientras que Seiji y Blue estaban esperando que llegaran.

-Buenos días Hime, Ribborn, Dave-sama, su diario-decía Megumi.

-¿Te podrás tu Smoking nuevo para el funeral de Kaarat?-preguntaba Yuuko a Dave.

-Mmm, me tratan como a un rey, mi mayor archienemigo está muerto, mis guardianas son más educadas, son más respetuosas, saben tomar su distancia, me saqué la lotería-decía Dave entusiasmado.

-Dave-sama, ¿Cree que está bien quedarse en esta línea temporal?-decía Ribborn.

-¿Y cómo se supone que yo vaya a tomar esto? Bueno, no importa, Yuuko, me podrías dar uno de esos caramelos que siempre haces-decía Hime.

-¿Qué es un caramelo?-preguntaba Yuuko.

-Nooooooo-decía Hime, para después irse corriendo hacia el tostador del tiempo.

-Mmm, supongo que no podemos quedarnos después de todo-decía Ribborn.

-Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Hime, no te vayas, te puedes arrepentir-decía Dave alcanzando a Hime, para volver a la era de los dinosaurios, lo que no sabía Hime, es que poco después de que se fuera con Dave de esa línea temporal, empezaron a llover caramelos.

-Vaya, parece que llueve-decía Megumi.

De vuelta con Hime, Ribborn y Dave, que habían llegado a otro futuro.

-Dave, Hime, aún no están en su mundo, yo puedo llevarlos, pero tienen que hacer exactamente lo que aahhh…-decía Bumbee, mientras alguien por la espalda le da un hachazo, quien era nada más ni nada menos que Megumi.

-El Universo es muy confuso realmente-decía Megumi con voz de psicópata enloquecida.

-Mejor vámonos, esta Megumi me está empezando a dar medio, y lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es una guardiana yandere maniática psicópata enloquecida-decía Dave.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!-decía Hime muy asustada, mientras viajaban nuevamente a la era de los dinosaurios.

-Sí, esta Megumi me da escalofríos-decía Ribborn.

-Dave-sama, Hime, no se vayan, ¿Se rehúsan a aceptar mi amor?-decía Megumi, que al parecer tenia síndrome de soledad.

De vuelta en la era de los dinosaurios.

-No toques nada, voy a tocar lo que me dé la gana-decía Hime con un bate de beisbol, mientras golpeaba todo lo que estaba en su camino.

-Dave-sama, ¿Cree que está bien que la deje destruir la línea temporal?-decía Ribborn.

-Déjala, esta frustrada porque no ha vuelto a nuestra línea de tiempo original, deja que se des estrese un poco, al cabo no pasara nada grave-decía Dave.

Y mientras Hime seguía alterando la línea temporal, en el futuro la mansión de Hime pasó de transformarse en un Iglú, hasta una casa estilo los Picapiedra, y después a una casa futurista estilo los Supersónicos, para luego ser una mansión debajo del mar, y después como una bota y luego como una esfinge de Egipto.

Mientras que en el espacio, con 2 extraterrestres pulpos

-Tonta chiquilla de otra dimensión, impreparada para el viaje en el tiempo-decía Kodos, uno de los pulpos alienígenos, mientras ambos se reían como locos, para segundos después a ambos les cambiaran las cabezas por las de Homura Akemi y Madoka Kaname.

-¿Qué nos pasó Kodos?-preguntaba el alienígena Kang.

-Silencio-decía Kodos.

De vuelta en el presente.

-Buenos días, Hime-decía Megumi.

-¿Cómo me llamo? ¿De qué color es el cielo? ¿Qué son los caramelos? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué día? ¡Por el amor de Dios, dime!-decía Hime desesperada por llegar a su línea de tiempo original.

-Hime, es cielo es azul, los caramelos son dulces, el viernes hay lucha libre en el canal 3, ¿Qué te pasa?-decía Megumi, extrañada por la actitud de Hime.

-No, nada, nada Megumi, vamos a comer-decía Hime más calmada, mientras se sentaba a comer, una vez sentada en la mesa, notó que tanto Megumi, Yuuko, Iona, Seiji y Blue tenían lenguas tan grandes como serpientes, y usaban las mismas para pasar la comida por la boca.

-Bueno, nadie es perfecto-decía Hime, mientras comía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Con Ribborn y Dave.

-Dave-sama, ¿Hasta cuándo le va a decir a Hime que desde un principio podía llevarnos a nuestra de línea de tiempo original sin la necesidad de ese tostador del tiempo?-preguntaba Ribborn.

-Hasta que Hime se calme un poco, si se lo digo de golpe, lo más probable es que me mate instantáneamente-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.


End file.
